Sensual Ice Cubes
by Whispering Mink
Summary: Ulquiorra introduces Ice Cubes to Orihime's sensitive skin. Sensual One-shot.


**Sensual Ice Cubes**

**One-Shot**

**Summary: **Ulquiorra introduces Ice Cubes to Orihime's sensitive skin. Sensual One-shot.

_**A/N: **__And here I am again with a veeeeery sensual and short one-shot ;3 The story is supposed to take place while Ulquiorra and Orihime is living together and they have engaged in a sexual relationship. This whole 'ice cube' thing is a fetish of mine, so I hope all of you will enjoy it ;p Oh, and I made Ulquiorra call Orihime 'woman' because I sort of like it xD_

She lifted her eyes to the taller man in front of her – the deep green color that always adorned his eyes never straying from her figure.

She couldn't believe her own ears.

"Y-you want to try something new?" Her somewhat innocent mind couldn't comprehend what he was talking about. Even though she wasn't a virgin, or unfamiliar with sexual situations anymore, her partner's sudden request had surprised her.

She stumbled backwards – still trying to escape the deep green eyes as they followed her every movement with the outmost care. "W-what kind of 'new'?" The man before her had been loving, caring and always managed to please her in every possible way; both physically and mentally. His eyes haunted her dreams, the rough texture of his hands forever lingered in her mind and she could always feel her body react to his presence no matter what situation they were in. She was addicted.

"I'm sure it would please you, woman." Ulquiorra brought his hand to her cheek – brushing delicately against the soft skin almost as if he was trying to reassure her. "It's gonna be highly enjoyable – trust me."

Orihime lowered her brown eyes to the floor – a heavy shade of red suddenly adorning her cheeks. She had no idea what he was thinking about… After all, his deep green eyes never revealed any of his inner thoughts, so she could only trust in his verbal words.

"Am I… too boring?" She couldn't help but ask. She was always the passive one of the two, so perhaps he wanted her to take charge for once?

She shook her head softly, while the soft sensation of Ulquiorra's fingertips still lingered at her flushed cheek. No, that couldn't be possible… It would be like asking for a kitten to conquer a tiger.

Orihime laughed nervously. "We-well…" She tried to sound firm though she failed miserably. "I-if you want to try something new… I-I would be glad to comply."

And that was apparently all it took. Before she even noticed it, Ulquiorra's fingers left her cheeks and he turned around.

"Find a comfortable spot on the floor." Ulquiorra's voice cut through the thick atmosphere that was threatening to choke Orihime. Those deep, hauntingly beautiful eyes lingered at her. "I'll be back in a minute."

Orihime followed Ulquiorra's silhouette intensely as he moved to the kitchen, just to disappear behind the wall that separated the two rooms they were in.

She rubbed her cheeks feverously to make the blush go away. What was happening all of a sudden? And why the floor of all places? All kind of different scenarios filled Orihime's head as she slowly sat down In the middle of the living room.

However, instead of continuing to be nervous, curiosity filled her mind when she heard the soft sound of the fridge being opened.

What was he doing in the kitchen anyway…

Orihime's questions were only partially answered when Ulquiorra returned – a tray resting in his hands.

"Ice cubes?" She thought aloud.

Orihime could only watch with a hidden sense of confusion as he held one of the ice cubes between his fingers, and placed himself just in front of her.

Before she managed to ask what the ice cubes were for, the cold slippery lump was brought to one of her cheeks and she squirmed with the unfamiliar feeling of cold.

Her questioning gaze made Ulquiorra talk;

"You'll get used to it…" he whispered lowly, as he moved the ice cube from her cheek and onto her slightly parted lips.

Orihime was mesmerized by his actions; the cold feeling suddenly very welcome.

"Is this… the new thing?" She asked softly – completely taken aback by the situation.

Without answering her question, Ulquiorra moved the ice cube from her lips and down her neck. He was immediately rewarded with a shiver from the auburn haired woman as his free hand came to rest at her right thigh.

The mere feeling of his hand and the cold contact of the ice cube made a soft sigh escape her lips and she arched her back slightly towards him, longingly, when his black fingernails scrapped along the flesh at her exposed thigh.

She tried to gather her thoughts once the ice cube trailed down to the start of her collarbone. "It's… cold." She muttered.

"That's a logical observation." He answered calmly. He loved how she obediently reacted to all of his actions and especially how her eyelashes fluttered slightly when he moved the ice lower and onto the start of her cleavage. He had been right in his observations… Humans did react very strongly to hot and cold.

In the next instance, Ulquiorra bend down towards her and placed his lips at her cheek – the warm feeling of his tongue trailing down her skin in a painstakingly slow way that made her sigh softly by the mere sensation. It seemed like the warm feeling completely erased the cold the ice cube had been emitting.

She had completely forgotten about the fact that they were sitting on the floor… and honestly, she couldn't care less.

Words lost their meaning, as she pulled closer to him – her thighs accidentally brushing against his legs while she closed her small delicate fingertips around the dark material of his T-shirt.

Orihime squirmed in surprise and unfamiliar pleasure, as Ulquiorra suddenly got bolder and moved two ice cubes underneath her top. It was a whole different feeling when compared to her cheek or neck, and she clutched desperately at his shirt when the cold feeling traveled up her skin just to stop at her navel.

It was unbearable to be teased in such a horrible way… so she tried to show her frustration by cupping his cheeks and look into his deep green eyes.

However, she met no wavering; just dark, sensual and hungry green eyes. It was funny how his eyes only managed to show emotions in such situations… It was fascinating.

"Do you like it?" He asked calmly – the cold feeling still traveling across her body to force small involuntary sighs from her lips.

"Yes… It's strangely nice." She admitted softly though a deep blush returned to her cheeks in the process. "But…"

Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly though his eyes were unchanging. "But?"

"But… Can we move this… to somewhere more… comfortable?" She lowered her eyes to the floor in a mix of shame and embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she was asking such a thing so openly all of a sudden… "The… bedroom perhaps?"

She let out a sudden sound of surprise as a strong hand was placed at her shoulder and forced her down onto the floor. Her legs squirmed when an ice cube was brought to her inner thigh and Ulquiorra's dark voice filled her ears;

"No."

The tone of his voice, unwavering and determined, made her not question his decision. Instead, she met his deep piercing eyes as he hovered over her like another predator looking down at its newly found prey… but she wasn't scared. Instead, she simply smiled, cupped his cheeks, and pulled him down for a kiss.

During that evening, Orihime discovered all sorts of new things about hot and cold and when she woke up the next morning, Ulquiorra's arm neatly locked around her waist, she could still taste him on her lips. They never spoke about the evening's events but even so, Orihime couldn't help but think that perhaps ice cubes weren't such a bad thing after all…


End file.
